


To Lose One's Family

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Obscurial Ariana Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: In just one afternoon, everything changed for the Wizarding World. In one afternoon, the Dumbledore's lives changed forever.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 3





	To Lose One's Family

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Class: Charms
> 
> Prompt: [Multiple Characters] The Dumbledore's (Albus, Aberforth, Ariana)
> 
> Category: Round 5 Bonus Standard
> 
> Word count: 2188

To Lose One's Family

Aberforth had his morning routine which he got used to: waking up at seven, he laid in bed and enjoyed the beautiful silence for as long as possible before forcing himself to get up and get Ariana. Every morning, his heart broke a little bit more as he helped his sister get dressed, looking into her glazed eyes that did not return the favor. Since the event with those three Muggles, his sister had never been the same; she was nothing but a shell of what she used to be.

Aberforth would never understand why Muggles feared them so much; witches and wizards meant them no harm... Well, most of them meant them no harm, but people are afraid of things that they are unable to understand. Unfortunately, magic was one of those things, and sadly, Ariana had to pay the price for their arrogance.

Every day, he watched her get further and further away from reality, as she retreated into her mind. The only relief he got was the belief that she was happy in her own little world.

After getting Ariana dressed, Aberforth helped his sister down the stairs only to be bombarded by yelling that was coming from the kitchen. It sounded like his brother and Gellert were at it again.

Ariana let out a small moan as she covered her ears, her body rocking slightly back and forth as the yells traveled into the living room, along with the sound of something smashing as it was thrown against the wall.

"Come on," Aberforth spoke softly, leading Ariana to the couch and getting her to sit. "Try not to listen to them. You know they always fight." Aberforth tried to soothe his sister, seeing her distress that the yelling caused. "How about I get you something to eat? You didn't eat anything yesterday, so you need to eat."

The only reply that Aberforth got was a small grumble as Ariana shook her head. "No more fighting, no fighting... no fighting."

Aberforth frowned as he tucked Ariana's hair behind her ear as he spoke. "Alright, I'll see if I can get our brother to stop fighting and then I'll get you some breakfast." With a small kiss on Ariana's forehead, Aberforth stood up and made his way into the kitchen, overhearing the fight that his brother and Gellert were having.

"Is it not because of Muggles that your sister is in the state she is in now?" Gellert challenged.

"Her encounter with those Muggles was our fault. She was a child, and we weren't paying attention to wha—"

"Your incompetence is not the point, Albus!" Gellert spat, "She was met with hatred and fear for what she is — for what we all are. Is that a world you want to live in? A world that is afraid of what you are — of what you can do?"

"Can you two keep it down?" Aberforth said harshly once he entered the kitchen. "You're upsetting Ariana."

"Perhaps you should take her somewhere where she is unable to hear," Albus spoke, not turning around to face his brother.

"I shouldn't have to," Aberforth whispered. "Is it too much to ask for you two to act civil to one another? How is this helping anyone?"

"Look, I don't care about you or your sister. Neither of you is part of our plan, to begin with," Gellert spat.

"Your plans are the reason she's become more unstable," Aberforth argued. The only reason he had gone along with any of this was because he had thought it would help Ariana, but things had gotten out of hand, making it dangerous for Ariana to continue. "Can't you see this has gone too far? It's over."

"Aberforth, this is between him and me," Albus spoke.

"Then settle it!" Aberforth yelled. "This has gone on long enough."

"I will not change our plans for your sister, Albus," Gellert said, his tone final.

"She is my family, Gellert," Albus said brokenly.

Aberforth saw out of the corner of his eye that Ariana had made her way to the kitchen. He made his way to his sister. "You shouldn't be here. Why don't you go back to the living room?" Aberfoth whispered to her. He didn't want her to see this fight; he didn't want her to hear the words that would be spoken out of anger.

"No more fighting… No more… Stop," Ariana muttered under her breath as her body shook. "Make them stop... No more fighting!" Ariana cried.

"I know, I know. You don't like fighting," Aberforth spoke softly, hoping his calm voice would keep Ariana grounded.

"And since when have you truly cared for your family?" Gellert angrily asked. "Look at her Albus, she is broken, damaged, and I am offering you the chance to fix that. This is what Muggles can do to us. They are dangerous."

Albus looked over at his brother before looking down at his feet. Gellert was right; Albus was to focus on himself to care for his family, to look after his brother and sister, but he vowed that he would put a stop to that. His family needed him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fix Ariana, he couldnt put back the wrong but he can be there for Ariana and his brother.

"...You're right," Albus said, looking up at Gellert. "My actions have been more than unacceptable, but I no longer find the Muggles to be below us as you do. Perhaps they are the reason for Ariana but that doesn't mean all of them should suffer for the actions of three."

"You're content to hide from them? To hide in the gutter as if we are no more than rats?"

"They fear us, Gellert. They are unable to understand our world. Perhaps in time that will change, but we must accept that the rest of the world is not ready to know about us yet. I am willing to wait for however long it may take."

"This is for the greater good. We were born superior to them!" Gellert shouted.

"To rule over the Muggles would be no different than the British Muggles rule over India. How do they have the right to—"

"Because they have the power!" Gellert yelled, cutting Albus off of his statement. Taking in a deep breath, Gellert spoke again. "I only mean to dispel that fear by revealing our world."

"You mean to control that world," Aberforth spoke up, keeping Ariana close. "That is what you want, isn't it? To control the Muggle world? We cannot let you succeed in your plans. You know nothing of what it takes to rule."

"That's enough," Albus said.

"You lack the strength that only a family can provide. You know nothing of protecting those you love, you know nothing of love," Aberforth continued. "It's because of that, that you do not have the strength to rule."

"I said that's enough, Aberforth!" Albus yelled.

"No. He's right. I know nothing of love," Gellert replied.

Albus eminently felt as if someone jabbed him in the heart as a hurt expression washed over his face. "Gellert, you can't mean that," Albus almost pleaded.

"You and I had a common goal, Albus. That's all," Gellert stated.

"Gellert, you know of love," Albus said again, not wanting to believe he had been played for a fool.

"I don't, Your love has blinded you from the greater good," Gellert replied.

Albus stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again, keeping his voice steady. "It is clear to me now that I was mistaken. Perhaps I was blinded, but I will no longer have part in your plans, Grindelwald. Be on your own way," Albus said, stepping out of the way so Gellert could leave.

"We should take him," Aberforth said, reaching behind his back to grab his wand as he pushed Ariana behind him to protect her. He didn't want to spend his life with one eye open as he waited for Gellert to start a war between the Muggle and magical worlds.

"No," Albus replied. He didn't want to fight. Aberforth was right; this had gone on long enough and fighting wouldn't change anything.

"You would let me go? Despite knowing my plans?" Gellert inquired.

"Yes."

"You do understand that you will have to come after me eventually."

"Perhaps," Albus admitted, but he hoped it would never come to that.

"Then we settle this now," Gellert said before taking out his wand. "Arm yourself, Albus."

Albus didn't make a move for his wand; he wasn't about to fight the man that he loved.

"I said arm yourself!" Gellert yelled.

Once again, Albus didn't make a move for his wand.

"Fine," Gellert spat before pointing his wand to Aberforth "Crucio!" Gellert yelled out.

Ariana let out a cry as her brother fell down screaming, backing herself in the corner as she covered her ears in hopes of stopping those screams. She remembers those screams, screams of pain. She screamed just like those boys had screamed as her father had cast that same spell on them, her mother had screamed before she had disappeared. Screams were never good.

Albus watched in horror as his brother collapsed, screaming out in pain, watching as his brother's body let out violent spasms. "That's enough!" Albus cried out, taking out his own wand and casting a stunning charm towards Gellert.

Gellert disarmed his spell, quickly placing a shield up in front of him. "I was willing to share this with you, but now you leave me no choice. I hope you understand why I must do this," Gellert said before casting the killing curse.

Albus was quick to block the spell as his brother got back up on his feet. For the next several minutes, spells were cast in anger, bouncing off the walls and destroying what was once a lovely kitchen.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Gellert sent Aberforth flying into one of the cabinets, with a giant smash Aberforth landed on the floor, covered in broken glass as Albus stood off with Gellert. He watched as Albus' hand shook slightly as he held his wand out. He knew that his brother didn't want to do this, but they didn't have a choice; they couldn't let Gellert take over the Muggle world. The Muggles deserved to live in peace as much as they did.

"I am truly sorry, Albus," Gellert choked out before aiming his wand. "Avada…"

"Kedavra!" Albus finished off the spell.

No one could have seen it coming; no one could have predicted it. No one even heard her move, but as the spells were released from Albus and Gellert wands, Ariana let out a scream, stretching out her arms as a burst of magic went flying towards Albus and Gellert, sending them flying, forcing their arms to aim at her, as both of the wands shot out green jets of light.

"Ari!" Aberforth yelled from where he had hit the floor, but it was too late. As the spells merged together and hit her in the chest, he watched as her body suddenly collapsed to the floor. "Ari!" Aberforth yelled once more as he got up from his spot on the floor and ran towards his sister, sliding on his knees when he got to her body, picking her up in his arms.

"Ari? Please, please don't be dead, Ari!" Aberforth cried, but he knew it was too late. He had seen the spells hit her, and he couldn't help but shake her lifeless body in hopes that she would open her eyes.

Albus stood in shock; this wasn't supposed to happen. He lowered his wand, watching his brother hold their sister in his arms. "Aberforth, I...I didn't…"

"No," Aberforth said angrily as he looked up at his brother, "This is all your fault, she's dead because of you… You killed her. Why couldn't you be a brother to her?" Aberforth yelled as his grief took over. "You never saw her as your sister, only a burden placed upon you... Why couldn't you love her?"

Albus couldn't find the words he wanted to speak. Deep down, he knew that his brother was right. He had seen Ariana as a burden, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. Was it so wrong to wish that his sister wasn't the way she was? That those muggles didn't destroy.

Albus stood in silence, noticing that Gellert had long since Disapparated. Even Gellert couldn't force two dead siblings on Aberforth in one day.

"Get out," Aberforth finally spoke after several long minutes of silence. "You are not welcome here, get out… You aren't my brother!" Aberforth cried.

"I said get out!" Aberforth yelled when Albus didn't make a move.

A tear slowly slid down Albus' face. Not saying a word, he Disapparated, leaving his brother to deal with the consequences of his actions.

His actions caused his sister's death, something he would never forgive himself for. He would spend the rest of his life paying for what he did, along with Aberforth.

He was truly repentant.


End file.
